I'm Fine
by CaptianKate
Summary: I knew a boy once. I met him while traveling with my father. We became friends very quickly. JACCUP! HIJACK! FROSTCUP! Don't like, don't read. Up for adoption.
1. Prolog

**This story is based off of this picture I found on Pinterest and it inspired this story. I cannot take credit for this but I don't know how to make it so you can go check it out since I think that it was taken off Deviantart. Yeah, sorry. Have fun looking for that... Anyway! Here ya go!**

 _I knew a boy once._

 _I met him while traveling with my father._

 _And we became friends very quickly._

 _It was the first time I had met someone who didn't judge me by my looks._

 _When I had to leave, I promised that one day, I would come back and meet him again._

 _After a year I finally could keep this promise and with Toothless, I was able to fly back to his village._

 _But..._

 _Jack died a month ago._

 _He drowned in the lake near the village._

 _I don't know how to feel about this._

 _I... Just wish I could've met him one more time..._

 _I've changed since then, or at least I've been told I have._

 _I'm fine._


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting

Chapter 1:

Hiccup sneezed and pulled his hood more to cover his face, trying to block the snow from his face.

"Looks like Jokul Frosti has paid a visit, huh?" Astrid laughed, looking around the empty town as it was coated with a thick layer of snow.

"Yeah, well, more snow means less flying. Toothless is probably freezing in his pen and I'm catching a cold. I'm going inside." Hiccup said plainly, walking up the stairs to his house and going inside before the blonde could reply.

Astrid watched the boy, a note of concern passing her face. Hiccup just hadn't been the same since he got back from his trip. He wouldn't talk to anyone. Wouldn't interact with anyone unless they talked to him first and he spent all his time with Toothless. He even ate less than he used to.

Hiccup was over winter. He was over Berk. 12 days south of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. Located solidly on the paridian of misery. He realized he hated it here. The winters just reminded him of Jack and how he drowned in an icy lake.

He hadn't been able to keep his promise.

How would he be able to live with himself? He'd gone through several blame shifts. His father, for letting him come with him. Toothless for being his mode of transportation. Himself for making that damn promise. Even Jack, for not waiting long enough. Hiccup slumped on his bed. His room had fallen apart since he hadn't really been taking care of it.

'Sleep feels really good right now...'

Hiccup sighed as he let his eyes slip closed.

...

Snow fell heavily as Hiccup trudged through the snow. A slick patch of ice decided it'd be funny for the handicap to fall as his metal foot slipped. Hiccup gasped as he fell back only to be surrounded in a pair of arms.

"You alright?" A male voice asked.

Hiccup turned to see a pale face with bright blue eyes and white hair looking at him with concern. The boy wore a white long sleeve shirt with a brown vest attached to a brown cape and brown pants.

 _Jack_

Hiccup pulled himself free and turned to face him. The Jack-look-a-like gave a grin and leaned on his staff, which seemed to have been standing by itself.

"Jack." Hiccup said, his eyes wide with shock.

The boy looked confused before raising an eyebrow at him.

"You know me? Wait! You can see me!" Jack exclaimed, a big grin threatening to tear his face in half.

"You're- You're- Great, Hiccup. Now you're seeing things." Hiccup scolded, running a hand through his hair.

"Nah, I'm real. You're the first person I've been able to talk to since I woke up." Jack said, spinning his cane as if it were nothing.

Suddenly, the white haired boy froze, turning to face another direction towards some trees. His face contorting into seriousness.

"Jack?"

"You've got that dragon, right? Go there and stay with him. I gotta check something out." The boy said seriously as he took off toward the trees. Literally flying.


	3. Chapter 2: Taking a flight

Chapter 2:

It had been a month since Hiccup had seen Jack.

" _Jack?" Hiccup whispered as he stayed near Toothless, who was knelt protectively by his rider._

 _Silence was his only response and Hiccup decided to call out a little louder._

" _Jack!" He called, his voice echoing through the trees._

 _A sudden rustling from the bushes caused the viking to regret his actions and simply wait for the white haired teen to return._

He had fallen asleep in Toothless' pen that night, which arouse the suspicions of his friends yet again. Jack hadn't come back. But Hiccup had listened to the boy about staying in the pen until he came back.

Hiccup sighed and erased a part of his sketch. The legs were just too long. This boy he had seen, Jack, hadn't been wearing shoes.

After hours of laying in bed, drawing his cares away, it seemed Astrid had had enough. The blonde didn't even knock as she barged in his room, demanding he get out of bed and come flying with her.

"That's it, Hiccup! I won't let you waste your time in here anymore! You're coming with me on a fly and there's nothing that you can do about it. Come on!" Astrid said and she pulled the brunette boy out of the house.

Toothless and Stormfly sat in the snow in front of the house and looked up at the teens as they walked outside. Hiccup sighed as soon as he saw Toothless.

"Really? You're a part of this too?" he asked, only to be nudged by the night fury. He sighed and rubbed the dragon's head before grabbing the reigns and climbing onto the harness. "Fine."

Astrid laughed as her dragon took off into the sky, followed by Hiccup and Toothless. Flying around the sky made Hiccup feel more free. He closed his eyes as he leaned back on Toothless' harness, not noticing Astrid grin triumphantly at him.

"Hey, Dream boy!" Astrid called, causing Hiccup to look over at her. "Think you can keep up?!"

Hiccup smirked at the challenge and laughed.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that!?" he called back before leaning down, towards Toothless' ear. "Let's show her what we're made of."

Toothless smirked and narrowed his wings as he sped up, causing Astrid and Stormfly to quickly fall behind. Hiccup felt free. He felt happy. For the first time in months, he didn't think about Jack. Flying with Toothless always helped. He was glad Astrid knew him well enough to try that. He laughed and leaned back with his arms outstretched, letting himself fall from Toothless' harness and soar through the air. He hadn't thought to put on his flight suit so he just held himself straight. He looked up to see Toothless falling with him. He grinned as Toothless gave him a dragon smile before turning to let him climb back onto his harness. Hiccup hooked himself back on and Toothless opening his wings to land softly onto the untouched snow.

Astrid landed near him and climbed off her dragon. She stood and laughed as she ran towards Hiccup and hugged him.

"You were amazing!" She exclaimed as she laughed.

Hiccup hugged her back and laughed along before pulling away. Astrid smiled at him before her eyes shifted to something behind him and her face fell.

"What the…"

Hiccup frowned and turned to look behind him. His eyes widened and he took a step back as Astrid grabbed his arm.

"What the hell is that?" Astrid asked.

In front of them was a large ice structure with spikes and black tones to it. (The large thing that Jack and Pitch make in the movie) Hiccup took a step back before digging into the satchel connected to Toothless' harness and pulled out his sketch book. He opened the book and sat down in the snow as he pulled out his pencil and began to draw. Toothless walked over and plopped down next to his friend and laid down. Astrid walked over to the brunette but kept her eyes on the sculpture in front of them as her dragon sat down next to her.

"Where do you think this came from?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Hiccup shook his head and shrugged as he focused on his pencil.

"I have no idea. It looks like it's made from ice so dragons couldn't have made it." he said.

Astrid nodded and grinned.

"Maybe Jokul Frosti made it." She joked.

Hiccup froze in his drawing before looking up at the blond girl. She raised an eyebrow.

"What? What's that look for?" She asked.

Hiccup stayed silent before shaking his head and returning to his sketchbook, finishing up his drawing and closing the book. He turned to Toothless and put the book in the satchel before standing. He crossed his arms and looked up at the statue in front of him.

"I'm gonna see if I can't get some of that black stuff." he said as he pulled out an empty bag and walked over.

"Be careful." Astrid said, standing as well, causing her dragon to stand as well and nudge her hand.

Hiccup nodded and walked over to the statue. He walked over to the lowest spike and grabbed the tip before attempting to break it off. No luck. He turned to Toothless and called him over. Toothless ran over and was then asked to break off the ice. Nodding, the dragon turned towards the ice spike and hit it with his tail, causing a bit to snap off and fall into the snow. Hiccup picked it up and put it in his bag.

"Astrid, let's head home!" Hiccup called.

The blond nodded and climbed onto her dragon, following Hiccup and Toothless through the sky as they flew towards Berk.

 **Yay! New chapter! Don't forget to leave reviews of what you'd like to see in the story for future chapters! I love you all!**


	4. Up for adoption

**So I have decided to put this story up for adoption. I like this story but I just don't have the time to update it along with the other, older stories. Therefore, if anyone has read this and decided that they have ideas for it, feel free to adopt it. I might add more to the story after I'm done with the other stories but until then, I'm giving permission to anyone to add their own twist or ideas to this story as long as you give me credit for either the idea or the chapters if you decide to use them. Also, pm me if you end up adopting this story so I can read what you write!**


End file.
